


Rose Garden

by Aella_Antiope, nekoshojo



Series: Mondlicht [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/pseuds/nekoshojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram plays with his nieces and Yuuri's son in the garden.  Murata thinks about the future.  Set a few years after 'The Conversation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of our collaboration series.
> 
> My thanks goes again to Aella, who -again- wrote the script for this doujinshi.
> 
> Done with ink, screentones done in Manga Studio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
